


Day Twenty-Five - Grave

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [25]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Enjolras calls a meeting to discuss a very important matter.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty-Five - Grave

"This is a matter of grave importance," Enjolras says. "It should not be undertaken lightly, it should -"

"We need a name," Combeferre says. "We've been meeting for two months, and haven't made a name, so -"

"- we thought that we should vote on it," Enjolras finishes.

Grantaire blinks, and then raises his hand. "Why are you two finishing each other's sentences?"

"We are?" Combeferre says.

Grantaire laughs.

"Any proposals for a name?" Combeferre asks, walking over the the whiteboard that is (inexplicably) always in the Musain. 

"Les Amis de l'ABC," Courfeyrac says.

"What?" Combeferre says as Grantaire starts laughing and Enjolras rolls his eyes.

"It's a pun," Grantaire says gleefully. "Our name is a pun."

"We haven't voted on it yet," Enjolras says.

"All in favor of going with Courfeyrac's pun?" Grantaire says.

Everyone except Enjolras raises their hands.

There's a moment of silence.

"Oh, alright, <i>fine</i>," Enjolras says.

...

"I liked the pun, you know," Enjolras says later. "I liked it. It was just unprofessional. And we're going to be changing the world with the name of a pun. A pun that I liked, but didn't want because it was unprofessional. Puns are very funny, though."

Combeferre looks up. "Enjolras, it's one in the morning."

"But I liked the pun," Enjolras says, and flops onto the sofa and Combeferre. "The world's going to be so great, 'Ferre. And so changed. It's going to be great."

"Enjolras," Combeferre says, trying to peel Enjolras off him for the protection of his laptop and books. "It's one in the morning. You should be asleep."

Enjolras only snores is reply.

Combeferre sighs, and maneuvers so that Enjolras isn't in danger of crushing everything on his lap.

Well, it looks like he's going to have numb legs in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
